Just a RagTag roup of mutants
by Still Waiting For My Wings
Summary: a group of weirdo mutations.  sounds like MR right? it isn't. its based off off it. read anyways! its supa good!
1. blowing this popsicle stand

**Yayy! First-second chapters up! Hurrah! I love saying thatttt… whoa de ja vu! If that's how you spell it…anyways I have this chapter up way sooner than expected! If I messed up on any of your characters PM me how to make them better. If I didn't get very much of your character into this chapter sorry! I will next chapter. This starts out as Lilly Anne's POV. **

** Also I was thinking since you didn't know who Eli is I'll put his profile in. He's gonna come in later in the story.**

**Name: Eli**

**Age:16 **

**Eyes: green**

**(Hair) like a chestnut brown, sort of long ish but not past the shoulders**

**Personality: Very nice and extremely trustworthy. He acts like a big brother and is extremely over protective of the ones that he loves. He is an overthinker and always takes time to find the right choice. He gives trust easily but once you lose it it is nearly impossible to get it back.**

**Power: He can walk through walls and fall into the ground with out getting hurt, the only thing he can get though are padded walls and so thats where the school keeps him. He can also heal people but by doing so he takes on their injuries. Like if you get a cut he can heal you but in turn get gets your cut.**

**Mixed with: Im going to go a little cliche here and do 15 ft large white and grey wings.**

**Romance: I would love it!**

**Talent: apart from his powers, he is an amazing conartist and an expert liar. trained in some martial arts.**

**skin: He sports a nice tan kinda like taylor lautner. Skills: ? he can pick a lock.**

**memory before school: close to none . He remembers he and his sister were playing outside with their dog when they were taken at 6. She (sage) was took them to the lab and tattooed their experiment numbers on the left wrist. His sister died shortly after their first experiment. He wears her dogtags in memory of her.**

**His story: the school released him as a test for the new generation of erasers to practice on. They had to track him down and hunt him. but he was smarter than they give him credit for and they never found him.**

**Those are all the creator's words. Not mine. Lol. I just thought you should know who he is even though he's not in the first chapter. On with the story!**

Just like any other day in my life, I sit in my dog crate holding hands with Jacobi and coming up with the details about our plan of how to get out, which officially will take place tomorrow. In case you were wondering how, exactly I'm holding Cobi's hand, it's simple. All I had to do is touch a few whitecoat's arms, and project the thought of moving Cobi into my cage, and we were in business. That's my talent. We all have one, and mine is thought projecting. All I have to do is touch the person (not like that you sicko!) And I can project my thoughts into their mind. This, of course, entails wearing fingerless gloves all the time. But hey, it's worth it. Plus it helps my punk look.

I know that Cobi is an expert at making and executing plans, but we used his plans to escape two other times, and they always failed right at the end. This time, I'm taking charge. This time, I'm the leader, and I have a feeling, if this plan works, I'll stay that way.

He must have read my feelings and saw I was tense, because he leaned over and kissed me saying, "I'm gonna go talk about our plans with Avi, 'kay baby?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." I replied. Avi is his best friend. She happens to have a cage on the left of us, so they can talk all the time. I'm not jealous though, I know he doesn't go for the emotionless type. Also, because I trust him completely. He's one of the very few that I have ever let in. another one is Evan. He's MY best friend. My rock. He was there for me during some very tough times in the School, and I would do anything for him. Now that I have no one to talk to, I take this opportunity to go over to the right side of our crate and talk to him. He's our right next cage neighbor.

Vitae POV

You know how Cobi and LA have a cage together because she used her power? Well I used my natural trouble making power to get Dodger and I together. He used his mind reading awesomeness to find the most gullible whitecoat, and I managed to convince him that if I wasn't with Dodger, I would die. Actually die! And he believed me! HAHA! Man I'm good! I may have threatened him with my fire power a little….. but that's beside the point. I got it done didn't I? Anyways, the cage to the right of us is Kat, Dodge's biological sister. They both have some sort of cat DNA and cat eyes. To the left of us is Zyo and Ilia who are the youngest, (11 and 9, while the rest of us are between 14 and 16) put together simply because they ran out of dog crates. Or so we suspect.

All of the crates are in a circle, so that means Avi is next to the kids. When they were younger, she always took care of them. She would deny it if anyone asked, but we all know she has a real soft spot for kids.

Evan POV

Apparently Cobi and lil have hatched a plan. I'm not gonna question it. I trust both of them, but then again it isn't that hard to gain my trust, but once it's gone, it's gone. I often talk to the pretty girl next to me, Kat. She has such unique gray hair. Not everyone would, but I find it beautiful. She's shy and I like that in a girl. If I used my mind control for bad (which I NEVER ever would) I would make her like me. She's an amazing girl. She can also see everyone's weaknesses. OH NO! I wonder if she saw that my weakness is her…

**So did ya like it? I spent like my WHOLE day on this! Writing non-stop. i'm gonna try and update each week if not sooner. Was it too short? Sorry…. But it took up five pages in my notebook. Please REVIEW! I looooove reviews. They make me update quicker. So review. Seriously(: also if you want me to change something about your character PM me.**

**Oh and in case you were wondering, the dog crates are all in a lined in a circle, and the order is Avi, LA and Cobi, Evan, Kat, Dodger and Vitae, zyo and ilia and then Avi again. In a circle. If that makes sense. Lol REVIEW!**


	2. and its Evan for the win!

** Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update but I did say that I was going too update every week. I'm never one to update quickly. Plus I went to New York to drop my sister off at college. That took three days so I probably would have updated sooner if it wasn't for that. This is going to be the chapter where they escape. It's going to be in Avi's and Cobi's POV. Oh and also Avi doesn't like LA because she's with Cobi.**

At 7:30 AM we finally made our move. Lily Anne, being the bossy girl that she is, is the leader of this plan. What's gonna happen is actually quite complicated. Everyone has to do their part or we won't get out. Except me, of course. LA managed to make it so that she would get the spotlight and I would get none. I get to do nothing. Nothing at all. What we are going to do is this, at Ilia's suggestion, Zyo is going to see a clip of the future, and find out when the next whitecoat will come into our room. Whenever there is a ten minute break, Vitae will summon some fire, and heat up the door knob, so that if anyone tries to get in, their hand will get burned. Illy will then eat threw her bars, and then everyone else's in a row, ending with me. From there it's a piece of cake. Lily will kick threw the window, and project the thought of staying calm into everyone. If anyone gets in during that, Evan will control them to go back where they came from. Once we get out, we don't have any plans, but we do know that Kat will look at the weaknesses of any threats we may meet, and we will take them down based on that. Such a brilliant plan, from a brilliant girl. Yeah, right.

You probably assume the plan went off without a hitch right? Well, not so much. They left me. They freaking LEFT me. Here's what happened. Everything was going fine. The door knob was heated, Illy was eating threw the bars, half the flock was already out of their cages. Everyone but Cobi, Evan, LA and I. then, all hell broke loose. 20 erasers busted threw the doors. That was way too many for Kat to read, even to many for Evan to control. Basically, we were screwed. Vitae immediately threw fire at them, knocking down three. Dodger went all crazy ninja on them, taking down two at once. By the time Ilia had everyone out but me, there was only five erasers left. Somehow, the situation managed to get worse. 50 erasers, followed by 15 robots we had never seen in our life, much less had a name for, and 20 whitecoats came barging in. I saw LA glance at me, whisper something to Cobi, and then go around and touch everyone's shoulder. I knew what she was doing. I'm not dumb. She was telling everyone to leave me. That little bitch. I knew she was jealous. I KNEW it. And so they left me. Just like that. Easy as pie, to them. Now they are probably out in New York City, where the school is located, laughing it up and having fun. I silently made a promise to myself then. I would get out of this hell hole, and when I did, I would go after them. No one left Avi behind. They would surely know that after I got to them.

After they fled out the window, five erasers grabbed me (probably a good idea. I was seething. Not only was I seeing red, my eyes had turned red. They tend to do that with adrenaline. Anyway they grabbed me, and tried to rip my wings out, but were stopped by whitecoats. Good thing, that hurt like crap. They proceeded to haul me off and chucked me (quite literally) into a padded, camera filled, no way out, room. This was gonna be a bitch to get out of.

I cannot believe we left her. My best friend in the world. And I just left her. I feel like the biggest jerk ever. And here I am now, flying over New York, trying to forget about it, but that 'ain't happenin'. Somewhere in me, I know her, and she'll find a way to get out. But I also know that she will be majorly pissed when she does. Man am I in trouble. I notice that I started drifting down wards, and I know I can't keep on flying tonight. Not after I just left my friend for dead, basically.

"lily can we please stop? I can't do this tonight. You know we were friends." The "were" in that sentence is what stung the most. We were friends. Not we are friends. This seemed to fuel the jealousy in Lily, because she snapped back,

"Really Cobi? You can't even go five minutes flying? We have to get away from the school. We can't stop here."

"Um Annie?"(she would only ever let Zyo call her that. He's kinda like her little brother.) " I kinda wanna stop too. It hurt to leave Avi. She was my friend also. I know you guys weren't close but the rest of need to get over this."

"I agree!" that was Kat. She was being carried by Evan because she's part cat and has no wings. She probably just doesn't feel like being carried anymore.

"yeah Lil. We should probably retire for the night. There's no use in trying to get farther when nobody is in it. Let's stop. It's better for the flock." Said Evan. He's always calling her Lil. That really irks me. Who does he think he is?

"fine fine fine. If you guys are so set on it, why not. We have to pick the leader and 'in commands' anyways. Everyone cheered.

Once we had successfully landed and settled down in some branches in a state park, LA got down to business.

'come on guys. I let us stop. Now it's time to pick. We can't expect anything to get accomplished without a leader and second and third in commands. Now let's vote. Everyone, say in order who they want for leader, second in command, and third in command. Dodger, let's start with you. "

In the end, everyone voted for LA for leader, except for her who voted for me. for second in command, Vitae, LA and Evan voted for me, Kat, myself, Zyo, Illy, and Dodger voted for Evan. So there you go. Evan is second in command, and since I was close behind, I'm third. Illia fell asleep after she voted, and the rest of us took that as the cue to go to sleep as well. Well, this has been quite the interesting day, hasn't it?

**So how'd you like it peoples? I tried to make it longer….. I hope it didn't fail(: they left Avi behind! OMG! Don't worry she's gonna come back soon. Pleaseeeeeee review! I need them to keep me going! I am definitely going to update every week, probably no sooner than that, I am a very busy girl(: REVIEW! **


	3. scaredy Kat

**Yay! Next chapter! Hopefully this one is good. I'm still trying to make these longer. I live in Maryland and hurricane Irene directly hit us. I wrote this while I was trapped at home I think Eli is gonna come in this chapter! Yay!**

Vitae's POV

Lately, jealousy's been harassing the flock. Cobi with Evan, LA with Avi, Avi with LA, and probably more. It's insane, let me tell you. That's why I'm glad that nobody could ever come between me and Dodger, he's my best friend, and I'm his. No confusion, no 'nothin. This is what I'm thinking as I wake up next to him on our thick branch. I lean over to kiss him and stretch. This is the life. Complete freedom to move and fly, not being cooped up in a crate. Enough with the mooshy-gooshy stuff. Time to pull some pranks, my favorite past time.

I hop off our branch and tip-toe over to Kat's branch. She's always so quiet, this is just a little experiment to see if she can ever get loud. Once I reach her branch, I slowly position my face right over hers, so that when she opens her eyes, all she'll see is my face. Heh heh. This is one of my favorites. I pinch her arm just enough to wake her up. She opens her eyes and lets out an ear drum splitting scream. Huh. So apparently she can get loud. _Very_ loud.

This scream, of course, (just as I planned) woke all the others up, saving me the pain of going around and waking them all up. It even startled a few of them off their branches. Just an added bonus.

"VITAE!" they scream "ENOUGH WITH THE PRANKS!"

"yeah" says Evan. Always one to keep the peace "we don't want someone to get seriously injured. Next time you're gonna pull something; make sure we are all on the ground. 'Kay?"

"what-evs" I reply, drawing out the "s" sound. " so what are we doing toda-" I stop suddenly, when I see a flash of color out of the corner of my eyes "uhh guys…." I start to say just as we are ambushed by erasers, the flying kind. Just peachy.

Eli POV

I was just minding my own business, finding berries and trying to find a place to settle down for the day, just like every other day of my life sense I out smarted the school and erasers both. They let me go as bait to train the erasers to catch and destroy pray, but I flew into the air and stayed there, and eventually they gave up looking for me. Since then I've been making it out on my own, living the free life. Anyways, I was minding my own business when I hear a high pitched scream from the distance. I immediately run over to investigate, and see a whole bunch of teenagers being attacked by erasers. I wonder if they escaped from the school too? There is one really pretty, kind looking girl owning at the front, she looks like she's the leader, taking down 3 at once. Behind her, her group seems to be doing pretty good, but not as good as her. I make a snap decision to help them. They don't seem to have as much experience fighting as I do.

The minute I stepped into the light, the erasers headed straight for me. It appears they remember me.

"eh boys! Long time no see huh?" this just pissed them off more, making a few of them pounce on top of me. Immediately I shoved one of and clapped my hands over their ears, bursting his ear drums. I round-house kicked one, sending him to the ground. I punched one in the nose, and he crumpled to the ground. I kicked the knees out from under another, breaking them, and making him yowl and collapse. Now there was only four left, and the hot girl, and a guy who seemed to be her boyfriend (damn it) where taking them on just fine.

"Seems like my work here is done," I whispered as I trotted off. Apparently, I wasn't getting off that easily. I was instantly grabbed by four sets of hands, one of which were oddly tiny. The hands of a… nine year old? Odd.

Once all the erasers were finished, and leaders done fighting. The started an interrogation, of sorts, with me inserting questions to them every now and then. I managed to find out their names, powers, and ages, they found out all about my past, my powers, how I escaped, If I knew any other mutants, and basically everything about me. Once my interview was over, Lily Anne, Evan, and Cobi (who is her boyfriend. FTW) put their heads together and argued in hushed voices, about me, I assumed. After what felt like hours of awkward silence between me and the rest of the flock, the leaders seemed to come to a conclusion. I was allowed to stay. The thing is, they never asked me if I wanted to stay, and this is the thing that pissed me off the most. Who were they to decide my future anyway? I swallowed that argument, knowing it wasn't worth it, and put on a smile, acting happy. The only person who did not seem happy, was Cobi. He probably feels jealous of me. That thought put a mischievous smile on my face. Why not has some fun with this?

Lily Anne POV

Apparently, we now have a new flock member! Yay! He's cute and funny and se- stop! you have a boyfriend! In case you were wondering, I didn't leave Avi on purpose. In fact, it wasn't even my idea! So stop hating. It was the flock or her, and I consulted my second and third in command, even though they weren't official yet then, and Evan said that it might be a better decision to leave her, because she is really capable and will be able to get out on her own, and all of us get out, then to try and save her and get re-captured. I didn't agree with this, because to me we are one pack and we can NOT leave anyone, but I was over ruled.

Today, I decided that we should find a home and get acquainted with each other.

'okiedokie kiddos! Today we have to find a more permanent place to stay. It isn't healthy sleeping on tree branches, especially when you have someone like Vitae to knock you off." I gave her a playful look and a smile. "any suggestions?"

"Flordia!"

"Alaska!"

"Disney world!"

"Canada!" this shut everyone up. Everyone looked around for the culprit. Who would be weird enough to actually want to go to weird bacon town? Turns out it was my very own Cobi. Go figure. A very small voice rang out in the silence,

"why don't we go to the lake a few miles over and find an abandoned cabin?" this, of course, was the always right, and always small voice of Illia.

"yeah!"

"yeah"

"fine with me"

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Then it's decided! We'll go to the lake!" I said cheerfully.

**So peoples! How'd ya like it? I tried to make it longer. Sorry if your character wasn't mentioned. If I get 7 reviews then I'll update in 2 days! I updated quicker this time anyways. I certainly had enough time with being trapped in my home by Irene. 3 trees fell on my house, go figure. Did Irene come where you guys live? Review and tell me! And p.s. guys, when I ask you to tell me something in a review, I mean it(:**


	4. kisses and misses

**Chapter 4 yay! Thanks for reviewing and even though I didn't get quite as many reviews as I would like, I just felt like writing and I whipped out this character. Plus the first day pf school got canceled today, so I just figured I would write this, since I had nothing better to do. On with the story!**

Zyo POV

Annie (LA. I call her that because her second name is Anne) told me not to worry about Avi, that we will see her soon, but I just can't stop worrying. She took care of me, and I love her. I know that Annie would never leave her on purpose, but I can't help but be a little mad at her. I'm getting less angry though, because she is being a good leader. She's finding us a home, and helping us to not freak out. I just hope we don't get captured again.

The whole flock flew for a while, before we came across a nice looking lake with a few abandoned cabins. They were pretty large, if not out dated. As we were flying I kept seeing Annie and Eli stealing glances at each other. I decided to ask her what that was about later. Once we had landed, Lil got right down to business.

"Okay guys, I checked the cabin out and as far as I can tell there is three rooms, and two bathrooms. One kitchen with a stove, only people over 15 can touch that, a microwave and a walk in pantry. Nothing fancy. That means one room of two, and two of three. Eli, Cobi, Evan, you guys. Me, Kat, Vitae, Ilia. Dodger and Zyo, you two. Everyone cool with that?"

"yep"

"sure"

"yes"

"fine"

"Kay"

"whatevs"

I didn't really care either way, but I was glad to be with dodger, because I knew he was nice. We headed inside and divided into the rooms. We of course, being the group of two, got the smallest room. The girls got the master with the bathroom off of it. They were girls after all. Next was shopping. Me, Illy Vitae, and Dodger volunteered to stay home. We wanted to get comfortable in the new house. That left Cobi, Evan, Eli, Lily and Kat to duke out who would go, since only four people could. Evan immediately claimed shopping for food with Kat. LA said,

"well I'm gonna go, since I'm the leader. You guys be civil and work something out. wait! I have an idea! I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20. Guess what it is. Whoever is closest gets to go. Fair enough right?"

"17" was Cobi's guess

"hmmmm…. 9." Is what Eli said.

"wow Eli! You got it exactly! You get to come."

"Fine, I'll go. You can stop begging me" he smirked. Cobi was practically steaming from his ears he was so furious. I could feel the pure anger radiating off of him. After that they sprinted out of the house and took off.

Once they were gone we all just kinda stood there, not knowing what to do. Wanting to break the silence, I said,

"Why don't we go off to our rooms and-"I stopped because at the same time Illia said,

"Maybe we should take a tour of-"we both stopped and glanced at each other. I smiled a tiny smile and she blushed.

'Enough with the mushy gooshy let's get this show on the road!" Vitae said ruining the moment. A classic Vitae thing to do. We all headed to our separate rooms. Once Dodger and I got to our small-ish room he put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I read your thoughts earlier, sorry for snooping, and I just wanted to tell you that you're doing really well, being really tough, and I admire you for that. Keep strong dude, it's all going to work out."

"I know. And I'm trying. We'll work it out." I grinned at him "so…. What do you think about Ilia?

Eli's POV

Trying to go shopping with LA was really just to mess with that asshole Cobi. He acts like he owns her, and he so does not. He especially won't in eh, a couple weeks top. Don't get me wrong, I really do like her, this isn't just a game for me. Messing with Cobi is just an added bonus.

My and LA flew in silence for a while, we didn't need words. It was a comfortable silence. I kept glancing at her, thinking she didn't notice, which apparently she did, because she started to say,

"Look Eli, I have a boyfriend, which is why I shouldn't keep having these feelings about you, but I think that we should just-" I cut her off by kissing her.  
>I have no idea why I did it, but damn am I glad that I did. To tell you the truth, this was my first kiss. Even if I had kissed anyone before, I'm sure that this would be there best. It started out being passionate and hungry, but then it slowed to sweet and tender. Our bodies were pressed against each other in the sky, our wings flapping in unison. Who knows who could have seen us, but neither of us cared. We were too lost in the kiss to even think about anything but each other. I guess she finally came back to her senses, because she pulled away.<p>

"na, na-na no." she stuttered. "sta, stop. I have a boyfriend. I- I can't do this. Nope. Uh uh. It can't happen."

"Sure. Whatever" I said trying to be calm and nonchalant, even though I was feeling the exact opposite on the inside. On the inside, I was exploding. Apparently I succeeded, because she looked slightly taken aback. We continued on flying in silence. I noticed a department store down below us.

"That's a store. We should probably stop." I told her

"oh. Okay." We slowly started declining and landed in a forest nearby. After walking for a few minutes we arrived at the store and started shopping, acting like nothing ever happened. I cracked jokes and she rolled her eyes playfully, but deep down, I couldn't stop going over every detail of our kiss. We ended up just getting the basics for everyone, deciding to bring them all back so they could pick their own clothes. God damn. What and interesting day.

**So did you like it? So muchhhh dramaaaa!(: I'm still trying to make the chapters longer. They all end up being around 1,200 words. Grrrrr. Anyways, I tried to include more of the characters I didn't before, but there's some main-er characters that I need to focus on at the moment, like Eli. Pleaseeee review! **


	5. Honey Balloons?

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sooooo sorry for that! I have cheerleading practice all the time and so much homework… it's just a lot to handle. Plus I really just haven't felt inspired. I still don't really, but I'm hoping if I crank out another chapter that I will be. Anyways, enough stalling, on with the chapter.**

**Kat POV**

At first, shopping with Evan was a little awkward, but then I just decided to get over my shyness and be myself. So I did. I started joking around and having fun with this whole situation. It was quite fun, actually, and I felt like I could be myself more than I have ever felt before. I got more than a few weird looks from people because of my cat eyes, but whenever that would happen Evan would step in front of me and get this protective look on his face. It was really adorable.

" Hey Ev?" I started, "are we supposed to get Easy Cheese 'cus I think it's nasty but I'm pretty sure that Dodger-" he cut my off by slamming his lips to mine. I had no idea how to react, so for a few seconds I just kinda stood there all stiff and awkwardly, but then I realized, this is Evan, the same Evan that can really make me feel comfortable, and bring the real me out of me. I let go of all of my fight or flight instincts, no pun intended, and kissed him back with all my heart. After what as probably only a minute, we heard a pointed cough from behind us, and realized we were in a public grocery store.

We pulled apart, faces flushed, breathing heavily with small, very much in love smiles on our faces. A tall, heavy set man in a blue shirt grabbed both of our arms and hauled us to the back of the store. There was a badge on his shirt that said "Gary Newman" and under that, "Manager." Oh crap.

"do you two realize you are in a public store?" he said in a deep, grumbly voice. "teenagers now a days think they own everything and can do whatever they like. Well in my store that is not the way things work. Now you're going to have to come to my office and I'll call your parents." If I had ever had to go to school, I imagined that this would be how it is.

After Cobi and LA came to pick us up, they flew back and carried me in silence. About half way back, Cobi finally said,

"Really guys? You got sent to the manager's office?" and we all started laughing our guts out. It really is a miracle we didn't fall straight out of the sky.

Vitae POV

About an hour and a half after we had gotten settled into our rooms, the peeps who had gone shopping got back. They all had amused expressions on their faces, and even though Eli had told me how Cobi and Lily had to pick Evan and Kat up, I knew there was some inside joke they weren't telling us. Deciding to let this one go, I focused at the task at hand.

"Yo! I'm starving over here! If I don't get food inside me soon, someone's getting beat!" Apparently this was the encouragement they needed, because I headed to the bathroom and by the time I got back dinner was on the table.

"ew! Vegetables and whole grain sandwiches? Disgusting! I need meat! I'm a growing boy!" Zyo said.

"I couldn't agree more" I concurred.

"now guys, that's the point. You _are_ growing. That's why we need to eat healthier, so that we can grow up big. Now eat up, I have a surprise planned for after dinner!

Ilia POV

All during dinner Kat and Evan kept making googly eyes at each other. It was quite adorable, really.

Just like everyone else, i was super exited for LA's surprise. Eli looked a little worried.

As soon as dinner was over, everyone looked at Lily Anne expectantly.

"what? Oh! Yeah! The surprise! Okay, here it is. Earlier today I checked out the lake and it looked amazing. We're going swimming!"

"exited cheers went up from everyone, incliuding me, even though usually I'm not much of a wooper. Anyway.

We all headed out to the lake after we went and changed into our bathing suits. The guys were whistling and looking suspicious, but I decided to let it go.

We raced out to the lake and all jumped in. we were swimming, splashing around, and just plain injoying ourselves. All of a sudden I felt as if something had hit my shoulder and exploded, sending warm, thick stuff down my back. I whipped around to the where it had come from, and saw the boys hands completely filled with water balloons, but there was no way that was water. It felt more like… like honey. It was war from there. We were all pelting each other after we stole some of the balloons from the guys, dunking each other, and bouncing onto people's backs. I don't think I've ever had that much fun in my life. In fact, I know I haven't, what with growing up in a cage and all.

We proceeded to play chicken in the hen house, elephants (where we get one another's backs and try to knock each other off), and Marco polo. Who can we all thank for this fun? Lily Anne. Of course, all good fun has to come to an end, and ours happened to end rather drastically.

**Sorry this chapter is so terrible and short, but I'm really just not feelin' this story, and I felt bad for not updating, so I whipped this out:( I'm so so sorry guys. I really don't know when I'm going to update. We'll see. I am going to keep this going though. Could you guys give me some ideas?**


	6. the return of Avi

**New chapter! Yay! I just want to give a shoutout to max and me in a tree, thanks for all your reviews! That made my day when I went to my email and saw 10 new emails, so I looked and they **_**were all reviews. **_**I was so happy! And I have an idea about fitting Mickey in, probably this chapter! Hurrah! Thanks to everyone for their reviews, they keep me going! I feel like I don't get enough Dodger in, so this starts in his POV**

Dodger POV

Splashing around and throwing honey balloons at each other in the lake was great, even when the girls took the balloons and started pelting us with them. We were all breathing heavy with sticky skin and flushed faces, unable to keep the smiles off our lips, until we saw to great blobs coming straight towards in the sky. We all paused and looked at Lily Anne, and she nodded and whispered "battle stances guys".

We all immediately stiffened, but continued to act naturally, as if we had no idea anything was dive bombing us from above. Just as the two blobs were near enough to us to do some damage, LA nodded almost imperceptibly, and those of us who had wings snapped them out and pounced in the air. The people that didn't got in karate (**A/N did I spell that right?) ** poses, hands fisted in front of their body. It was then we realized. These weren't enemies, but flying kids as well.

I looked close at these kids and sharply took in a breath. _It was Avi._

Avi POV

I was ready to draw blood. These were the idiots who left me. When they realized it was me, they dropped their guards. Mistake number one. Mistake number two was when LA came up front. She's the one I was really mad at. She came up to me and tried to talk to me. mistake number three, and she's out. I grabbed her arm and twisted, causing her to cry out in pain. I flipped her, and and grabbed her other arm, locking them behind her back.

"we meet and again" I murmured into her ear. The look of shock on her face was priceless.

"Avi I… I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault. Please… I didn't want to leave you! Please!" I punched her in the face to shut off her useless stream of words. This seemed to snap the others out of their trance because one boy I didn't recognize and Cobi ran forward to LA's rescue. Well to bad for them. I hit soft spot on her neck, knocking her out. then I dropped her, knowing someone would catch her

"Mickey!" I called "go get the two small ones, Zyo and Illy. Get them out of here." I actually cared about them, didn't want them to get hurt in the surely upcoming battle.

"kay! She called in her cute little voice and shot off. She was only 13 with bright red hair, green eyes, and was like an eraser in her mutation but more feminine. She's very punk rocker-ish but at the same time cool and laid back. She kept me sane during my time alone at the school. Don't ask me how I escaped, it's a long story. All you get to know is that I rescued her with me.

I aimed myself at Cobi, my former best friend. I didn't have a burning rage to hurt him, like I did Lily Anne, but I did need some answers.

"why did you leave me?" I asked when I arrived at his side, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice " we were best friends. Why did you leave me?" his face was one of pure regret.

"I didn't want to! I had to! Would you rather us get you out and then all get captured again? It was you or us honey, and we had to pick us. Plus I knew you could get out again, and you did! Don't be mad at Lily, it was me and Evan's decision, she was against it! I swear! Please just come back to our house, and we can forget this ever happened. Please?"

Every ounce of fight I had in me left when he smiled at me like that. I couldn't say no to him, and he knew it. We started to decline, holding hands. When he saw the guy who he said was named Eli carrying LA, he quickly dropped my hand.

Mickey was off to the side, holding the hands of Zyo and Ilia, and I motioned her over to us. I figured the least I could do after knocking out LA was introduce my her.

"guys, this is mickey. Mickey, this is Zyo, Ilia, Lily Anne, Cobi, Eli, Dodger, Vitae, Kat, and Evan." I said pointing at each of them when I said their names.

"hi!" she said, exited to be meeting new people, for the first time in her life.

"hi Mickey" they all chimed back. Except LA, of course, 'cus she was still knocked out cold. Hehe. Not that I was happy about that.

"can she stay with us?"I asked

"of course! It's not like we're gonna leave her out on the street!" said Evan. We all headed inside, and I noticed Kat and Evan holding hands. Aw, that couple's kind of cute. Cobi kept glancing at Eli, who was still holding Lily. Eli was smirking.

Once inside, Eli carefully lowered Lily Anne onto the couch. Zyo and Mickey were off in the kitchen sitting at the table, chatting up a storm. She always was talkative.

"so how are rooms going to work? There is no freaking way I'm sharing with LA" I said

"well there's a basement and an attic" said Ilia "if we put a couple beds and maybe a tv in there, those could easily be rooms."

"great" I replied. "so why don't me, Mickey and Ilia take the attic, Kat and LA take the basement, then Vitae and Dodger have one room, Zyo and Eli have one, and Cobi has his own, since he's second in command. Cool?" everyone was cool with that, especially Dodger and Vitae as I suspected. I know what you're thinking, 'um… Vitae and Dodger are together. Don't you think it's not such a good idea to put them together?' well, my answer to that is, probably not. But, they did share a cage in the school, and they are the only ones who don't look like they are going to break up any time soon. So there. Plus, I just don't want to be roomed with her, since who knows what kind of pranks she'll pull.

Everyone got settled for the night after me and Cobi ran off to purchase a couple beds for the basement and attic, and fell asleep instantly, except for me, of course. I laid half way between sleep and wakeness for hours, thinking about the school and Cobi and LA, and just everything really. Just as I was about to get to sleep, I heard a loud bang from down stairs, followed by crashing and clanking. It seems we have an intruder on our hands.

**AHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! Hehe. I felt like doing one of those. Last chapter was kind of one, but oh welllll! I'm sorry for how bad thischapter is, but I was in the car when I wrote it. **

**Who's the burglar? Are the owners home? Will Avi kick their $$? You betcha! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
